


Anything For You

by orphan_account



Category: Newsies (1992), Newsies - All Media Types, Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Beware, Dolcett - Freeform, LOTS OF CONSENT, M/M, NO DEATH, Sub!Race, Vore, dom!albert, idk what this is, no eating, safe vore, technically cooking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 23:54:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19712098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: This is completely consensual! Also Idk why I wrote this





	Anything For You

**Author's Note:**

> This is completely consensual! Also Idk why I wrote this

I didn’t know what to expect when I told Albert that I like vore. But I was pleasantly surprised when he said he does too. And then he suggested we try it. So we had a conversation about boundaries and safewords and the plan. It’s all consensual and we both know exactly what is happening at every second. We got supplies, and now we’re ready.

I “wake up” on the kitchen counter, hogtied and completely naked.

“Where am I?” I demand, struggling against the ropes.

“You’re in my kitchen, darling.” Albert says casually, strolling in. He’s wearing a chef’s apron, but that’s it. It barely covers his pecs and cock. “I’m preparing my dinner. You.”

“I’m not food!”

“Yes, you are, dearest. And how delicious you’ll taste...”

“Let me go!”

“I can’t do that! I need a lovely roast for my dinner tonight, and that shall be you.”

“Roast?”

“Yes, I’d prefer you whole. Tied to a spit.”

“No! Let me go!”

“Shhhh, darling... we haven’t even started yet.”

He spreads my legs even further apart, and takes a stalk of celery in his hand. He shoves it right into my hole, and I moan loudly as the cold vegetable enters me.

“You’re gonna taste so fucking good.” Albert croons, shoving the celery in even further. Next to the celery he puts a carrot, and next to that a thermometer.

“Need to season you up...” Albert mutters, slapping my ass as he turns away from me. I moan even louder as the carrot nudges my prostate.

Albert is now rubbing my skin with olive oil, massaging it in. He takes his time coating my hard cock, delighting in my whines. Once my entire body is covered in oil, he goes back down to my crotch to lick off all the oil from my balls. An excuse for him to touch them again.

“You taste so good, Tony...”

He unties me so he can tie my wrists, ankles, and torso to a metal spit. My chin rests neatly on the metal.

“Let me-“ Albert interrupts me mid shout by shoving a crisp red apple into my mouth, forcing my jaws open.

“Perfect.” He says, patting my ass and squeezing it just slightly. He lifts my spit into the air and sets in on its tracks, and I turn slowly over the warm coals. The spit is high off the ground so I can barely feel the heat. Albert just watches me spin, delighted by the sight of me. After our previously agreed time, five minutes, he stomps out the coals and unties me.

It takes an hour to clean me up, getting all of the oil off of my skin, but once I’m all clean Albert helps me into my flannel pajamas and we cuddle on the couch to watch Brave.

“You’re so good for me, Racer.” Albert coos. “I love you so much.”

“I love you. Thank you so much for today.”

“Anything for you.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed please tell me if you did


End file.
